


Synchronicity

by pkabyssinian



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force-Sensitive Hux, Kylux Fic Exchange, M/M, Shower Sex, awesome teamwork, kind of Emperor Hux, never underestimate these boys, new lightsabers, the Supreme Leader is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkabyssinian/pseuds/pkabyssinian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fought in choreographed synchronicity that was beautiful to behold.  Ren was all flash and flamboyancy with his lightsaber as he moved in arcs and widening circles carefully avoiding the man at his back.  Behind him Hux was all precise footwork and sophisticated movements that were a perfect counterpoint to Ren’s flashier moves.   </p><p>Perhaps events would have gone differently had anyone guessed that Hux was Force-sensitive.  Perhaps not.  These two had always been unpredictable when together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synchronicity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February Kylux Fic Exchange. The prompt I chose was 'Force-sensitive Hux' which made me squee so I ran with it. 
> 
> Thanks to [Kat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat2107/pseuds/Kat2107) for looking over this and helping me to smooth it out. Any lingering clunkiness or mistakes are all my own.

**…the fight…**

They fought in choreographed synchronicity that was beautiful to behold.  Ren was all flash and flamboyancy with his lightsaber as he moved in arcs and widening circles carefully avoiding the man at his back.  The red glow from his blade bathed everything in a blood-like radiance and sparks flew from it as Ren deflected yet another blaster bolt.  His eyes flicked to the left already sighting another target as the initial shooter dug at his own throat trying to dislodge invisible hands.

Behind him Hux was all precise footwork and sophisticated movements that were a perfect counterpoint to Ren’s flashier moves.  Neither one made a sound or looked at the other yet on their faces was the exact same fierce, foxlike sneer that spurred their attackers onward. In one hand is Hux’s favorite blaster, the one he designed and displays on his hip as his main weapon.  In his other hand is a lightsaber whose yellow blade is tinted almost orange from Ren’s saber.

It should have been an uneven battle, forty well-armed and well trained soldiers against two.  Perhaps events would have gone differently had anyone guessed that Hux was Force-sensitive.  Perhaps not.  These two had always been unpredictable when together.

Any gaps that might have been in Kylo’s defense were elegantly filled by Hux as Kylo protected all of Hux’s blind spots.  Even if there had been four hundred soldiers they wouldn’t have been able to outflank or outmaneuver these men.

Kylo spun, his hand flashed out to where Hux’s had just been and snatched the yellow lightsaber from the air as Hux dropped low and fired off several shots from his blaster.  Like a whirling dervish Ren wielded both sabers with ease as Hux continued to pick off enemies around them, each shot perfectly precise.

When it was obvious the rest of the battle was to be in close quarters, Kylo dropped the lit lightsaber into Hux’s outstretched hand and they resumed their complicated dance of death.

In the end the ground around them was littered with bodies.  Their lightsabers were extinguished at the exact same moment in a way that couldn’t be anything but planned.  They still hadn’t so much as looked at each other.

 

**…the meeting…**

Snoke expected the men to hate each other on sight.  Dark pleasure flourished through him to be proven right.  He could feel the rivalry as it spat and darted between them to spool out and forever taint their interactions.  Yes - Hux and Ren were cut from the same cloth, they both needed to be secure in their superiority.

Kylo circled around Hux in front of Snoke’s holographic throne, the General kept his head held high and refused to appear intimidated by the Knight.  He could almost see sparks fly as the men sized each other up, it was readily discernable that they each found the other lacking. Snoke held his mocking laughter at how they bristled and postured, enjoying what he spied of their true natures being revealed.

The Supreme Leader couldn’t help but ghost through Kylo Ren’s thoughts to feel the churning displeasure that brought forth nothing but animosity for this intruder Snoke had introduced into his domain. Not once did Snoke offer to introduce them, the only thing that mattered was that they despise each other.  They were his to use, each man still had to learn just who pulled their strings. A lesson that had been a long time in coming for them both.

“Our new flagship is almost complete, Lord Ren,” Snoke murmured and more glee filled him with how quickly Kylo snapped his masked gaze from Hux towards Snoke.

“Supreme Leader, I am ready,” Kylo Ren told him with an amusing amount of pride in his voice.  His newest master for the Knights believed so strongly in his abilities.  Oh, how Snoke enjoyed toying with him.

“Indeed.  I am pleased that you are so eager to share command of the _Finalizer_ ,” Snoke pronounced in as bland a tone as possible.

The naked affront and aggression in Ren!  Yes, Snoke had chosen well when he had set his sights on this child.  Kylo felt everything so very strongly, Snoke had only to nudge slightly to get him to go in the direction he wanted.

“Share, sir?” Hux had stepped forward then and spoken in a voice that was pitched to carry.  This one, though, he was all about mastering himself and his surroundings.  Ren would be a good foil for him.  There was a curious blankness to Hux that made Snoke wary of the man but the benefit of Hux outweighed the risk.

“Yes, General Hux.  My Commander of Knights and the premier General of the First Order will show a united front.  Together you shall demonstrate our strength,” Snoke had told them silkily.  He’d kept his face impassive but some of his inner amusement must have bled through at the faint glower that Hux affected.

For a moment, nothing longer than a heartbeat, Hux and Ren were united in their mutual dislike of the decision.  Quickly enough their inner harmony collapsed and they turned their spite on each other.  The Supreme Leader leaned back in his slate throne and watched the rivalry spin between the men.  As long as they focused their anger on each other Snoke knew he had nothing to worry about.

 

**…the discovery…**

It was luck, pure and simple, that allowed Kylo to discover the General’s secret. Kylo visited the training room at odd hours doing his best to avoid most people.  He had found that his Force abilities put most of the crew on edge, it was easier to keep to himself.  

Even out of her armor and in the light training pants and top Phasma was easily recognizable. What drew Ren up short was when he identified her opponent.  Hux.  The General was dressed similarly although his outfit was pale cream in contrast to Phasma’s black garb. The thin fabric clung to him where sweat had soaked through to sharply define his wiry physique.

Disgust curled in the pit of Kylo’s stomach as he watched Hux back out of Phasma’s reach, but he forced himself to observe and assess as one would an enemy. He knew that officer training still included fencing even though it was considered obsolete and out of fashion.  As if any officer would be able to hold their own against a Force user with a lightsaber. Although, as he watched Phasma he grudgingly had to admit that she might stand a chance; the woman was damn skilled with a blade.

Which meant it should be entertaining to watch her obliterate the General.  She had the reach and her form was solid.  Her style was all heavy blows that looked crude but were eminently effective.  No doubt when she scored a hit it would hurt and it amused Kylo to think of Hux covered in darkening bruises. Hux, on the other hand, seemed to be on the defensive, constantly backing away from her attacks and Kylo allowed himself a small smirk.  Yes, it would be extremely satisfying to see Hux go down to one of Phasma’s powerful blows.

As Kylo watched the tide slowly turned.  Hux began to dart in and fight back, his style full of quick advances and refined wrist movements.  As opposed to Phasma’s long lunges, Hux’s footwork was carefully placed to keep him on the move and out of the way of her heavier blade.

Despite himself, Kylo had to be impressed.  He hadn’t thought Hux had it in him to fight well but, if he were honest, of course the General would have some ability.  Hux never would have risen in rank if he were completely worthless in battle.

Hux’s style required more stamina than Phasma’s and the woman was clearly dragging this out to tire him.  He wasn’t flagging yet, but Kylo could see that Hux was getting tired.  Hux breathed imperceptibly harder and his shirt had become almost transparent with sweat; Kylo knew this bout would end soon.

Phasma arced her sword for a high overhand blow and it was obvious that Hux would be in the wrong place when the strike landed.

He could tell the exact moment Hux realized his precarious position, the man’s eyes widened and he seemed to draw into himself.  In the next second Kylo could feel the Force wrap around Hux as the General burst forward impossibly fast, his blade darted in swifter than the eye could follow to disarm Phasma.

“Damn, you’re still too quick for me,” Phasma mourned.

“You were close this time,” Hux offered back conspiratorially and Kylo wondered when these two had become so comfortable with each other.   

The open enjoyment that Hux had shared with Phasma was shuttered away and the green eyes became hard and cold as Hux noticed Kylo’s approach.

“You’re dismissed, Captain,” Kylo said without bothering to look at Phasma.  He kept his eyes locked on Hux.  Irritation bubbled close to the surface as Phasma refused to move for a moment until Hux gave an almost imperceptible nod.

“What is it now, Ren?” Hux asked once they had a semblance of privacy.  There was something strangely compelling in seeing Hux out of his normal perfect uniform and flushed from exertion but Kylo pushed that aside in favor of what he had just seen.

“You can use the Force.”

He had thought Hux’s face had gone blank earlier but it was nothing compared to the subtle transformation that took place now.  There was a set to Hux’s mouth and a coldness in his eyes that made Kylo realize that this man could be dangerous.  That Hux was perfectly capable of killing someone.  Kylo’s pulse picked up as Hux proved himself to be intriguing.

“I’m sure you misunderstood, Lord Ren.  This was a simple fencing session,” Hux’s voice brooked no argument.

Kylo wanted to laugh at the bravado, as if he wouldn’t notice a Force signature right under his nose.  Was it possible that Hux didn’t know what he was?  No, Hux had been perfectly in control and had managed to perform exactly as he wanted.  He was no raw beginner pulling on the Force unintentionally.

Reaching out with fine tendril of Force, Kylo inserted the thought into Hux’s mind: _We can work together for mutual benefit.  Your secret can be safe with me._

Hux’s eyes never left his own but he could feel the man assessing him.  He could feel the Force probing at him and the touch was done with precision and discipline.  Kylo let a small smile crease his lips to show he was aware of Hux’s display and approved.

“I’ll think about it.”

 

**…the decision…**

“You know I believe military might to be superior to sorcery.  Ultimately the decision is yours,” Brendol Hux had told his son.  While the father had no use for mysticism he could see how it might benefit this child of his which, in turn, would benefit him.  Nothing would ever fully sway him from his ideas on Force magic but Brendol was wise enough to know this was one course of action he couldn’t dictate.

“Yes, sir.  What if I learned to control it but didn’t rely on it?  It could be a weapon of last resort, something held in abeyance,” it was clear his son was thinking out loud but not yet seeking his father’s approval.  Hux the boy was the spitting image of his father but leaner, if only the boy would learn repress his baser impulses.

He’d never say it, but Brendol was proud of his son’s ability to look at a problem from all sides before making a decision.  He knew he was hard on the boy, always treating him like a soldier but his son had to learn that he couldn’t get by on special treatment.  No one got a free or easy ride and the only person he could rely upon was himself.

“Where would you get training?”

Hux started to pace then abruptly got a hold of himself and stopped the useless motion.  Slowly young Hux was learning to use affectations to his benefit, never to depend on them or allow them to become bad habits. The boy still insisted on closing his eyes when he thought, though.  Something he’d have to unlearn if he wanted to stay aware of his surroundings.  Perhaps not, Brendol thought for the first time, not if he was powerful enough in the Force.  There were doors and channels now open to the boy that Brendol would never understand and in this one area his son would always exceed his sire.  It was a slightly galling thought.

“The Inquisitor who visits here, I could petition to him for training.  It could be done under the guise of learning how to subdue Force users for military applications,” Hux suggested.  He was still probing at the idea and when he was satisfied that it was a good answer he nodded at his father.

“Then no one would know how dangerous you were.  It is always good to have secrets, but you must keep them well guarded. How do you propose to hide your abilities from another Force user?” Brendol was nothing if not thorough.  He was sure his son would reach the proper conclusions but the boy was young yet.  He still needed so much training.

“If I don’t use my abilities no one will know about them.  If there’s a way to sense the Force, then there should be a way to hide it.  Plus, you’ve always taught me that people see what they want, as long as I seem like a proper military man they’ll never think that I might be anything more,” Hux’s answer was quicker this time and he dared a shy smile at his father.

“Are you aware the amount of work you’ll have to do in order to excel in two studies?  One of which must be well hidden,” he tried to distinguish how much his son had deliberated on the subject.  

“Anything worth doing is worth doing well.  As long as I plan accordingly I will be able to stay on track with both fields of study.  If I can’t then I’m not worthy of being the Commandant’s son,” Hux said hardily and with a fair amount of pride.

“Good, boy.  I’ll make discreet inquiries with the Inquisitor in the morning,” Brendol placed a fond hand on his son’s shoulder and the boy’s grin grew wider.  He was raising a fine son, one who would be a powerful ally and asset.  

 

**...the bond…**

They spent long hours together in meditation, indiscriminately nosing through each other’s minds as they learned each other’s secrets.  Over long months there was nothing that they didn’t share as they worked to unite their thoughts. The Force bound them together in other ways as well, until sometimes they didn’t know where one began and the other ended.

It made them unbeatable when the they fought in tandem.  They always knew with uncanny precision where the other was and what the next move should be, perfect synchronicity that none could match.

When they fucked it created a feedback loop of pleasure that eclipsed anything either of them had ever felt.  The slide of skin on skin mirrored on each of them, open mouthed kisses bloomed on two bodies, and sharp bites echoed in two sets of skin.  The stretch and burn of being filled, of being fucked while being deeply buried in the other… it was overwhelming.  It was glorious.

Everything before had been a dominance game, a way of gaining command over another person and subjecting them to his will.  Sex with Hux was the first time Kylo fucked for pleasure rather than power. The first time that he was aware that he could give up the core to his very self yet still retain his autonomy.

Kylo could bite and claw furrows into Hux’s flesh in order to lap the blood from his skin. Or he could press delicate kisses against Hux’s eyelids while his hands ghosted over the lean muscles of his General. Vicious or gentle, the only thing that mattered was the engulfing passion they shared.

Never before would Kylo have guessed that he would grow to love having Hux woven intricately and irrevocably in his mind while Hux rode him. How he would savor having Hux seated deeply within him, both of them feeling the sensation. That the Force would be just another way to touch each other, to cause stimulation that would make them feel larger than their skins. When they came it felt like one orgasm that spiraled between them, tearing them apart to be reformed as one person that was left boneless and panting.

There was never a time now when they weren’t psychically linked, the Force bloomed between Kylo and Hux to interlace them on all levels so subtly it was hard to see or sense. They were bound together, wed, in a way that was unbreakable.

Kylo worried that the Force wasn’t meant to be used this way but Hux had no such qualms. It was a tool that was at their beck and call.  If it made them stronger, if it was something that gave them an advantage, then they should utilize it to its full ability.  As with everything else, Hux was a revelation.

Kylo loved Hux’s pragmatism.

 

**…the end…**

It had been curiosity that made Snoke allow them to approach him in person.  The cavernous space of his newest court was bare of anything save his seat of power.  There was no allowance for potential weapons to surround him, Snoke insisted on being the most dangerous thing in the room.  

Kylo’s absurd assertion that Hux was Force-sensitive had intrigued the Supreme Leader, had made him wonder what game his master of Knights played.  Surely Snoke would have noticed, would have sensed the Force even if it were dormant in Hux.  Amusing that Kylo tried such a lie, although it meant that he would need a painful reminder of his place.  Then Kylo had said he wanted to induct the General as a Knight of Ren!   

Oh, how Snoke had laughed as his husk of a voice rasped out: “How badly you want my General in your power!”

Snoke had felt the malicious cruelty spread with insidious slowness through Ren.  There had never been any indication that Hux and Ren might captivate each other, it was unheard of for anyone to have the ability to hide anything from Snoke.  Knowing that they were capable of such deceit doubled their potential.  The Supreme Leader had only seen how they could work counterproductive to each other, strangely he had been blind to how they might behave in unison.

An oversight that Snoke was able to regret immediately as they entered his presence. The aggression that had characterized their interactions had evaporated leaving behind a bestial grace that flowed between them. Where Kylo had been a mass of contradictions, now he was centered in himself having found a new security and a measure of command that he’d been lacking. Hux had gained some of Kylo’s insouciance and his veneer of control had seeped into his bones augmenting his ability to lead.

The Supreme Leader had spent decades studying human nature and body language.  He was well aware that he watching two predators stalk toward his throne, that he had allowed these dangerous creatures too close.  Snoke said nothing, did nothing to betray himself.  Let them think they had fooled him.  He had to assume Hux’s Force-sensitivity was a lie, one that seemed borne out as Hux drew his blaster.

Snoke laughed and reached to knock the weapon from Hux’s hand, only to find his control of the Force intercepted.  It was like trying to push through heavy, wet sand and Hux’s grin was one that Snoke had only ever seen on Kylo’s face.

Distraction.  Of course it was.  Deep down Snoke had always had some measure of how dangerous these men could be.  The proof was now staring at him with feral eyes, ready and willing and possibly capable of dragging him down from his throne.

The Supreme Leader lashed out. He had more years of practice than these whelps and refused to be overwhelmed by children!  His Force push knocked Hux back but missed Kylo completely, Ren used the momentum Snoke had generated to launch himself high into the air.

As his declination reached Snoke, Kylo ignited his lightsaber and took an experimental swing.  He obviously expected it to be blocked and wasn’t disappointed.  Snoke’s lightsaber was reminiscent of a heavy broadsword, the wide blade was a deep coruscating red that made the shadows around the bare throne room seem deeper.

It was easy enough to avoid the blaster bolts, to turn them from their course so Snoke ignored Hux to concentrate his attacks on Ren. Harder to deflect were the flagstones that one of them pulled from the floor and walls to throw with unerring Force accuracy.  A few stone chips broke through Snoke’s defense and left long, shallow cuts across the exposed skin of his face and hands.  Another shard had embedded itself deep in the meat of his upper thigh and limited his movement.

Kylo fought like a man with a clear goal. Gone were the wild swings that would overbalance him, no more overreaching and leaving open areas in his defenses.  Kylo's normal frenetic style, which always seemed more luck than skill, had evolved until he was more deadly than ever. Snoke had thought he knew the exact depth of the boy’s potential, after all he had shaped and molded Kylo to be a perfect pawn. Where was this finesse coming from?

Snoke had a brief moment of regret in bringing these men together. Better they had never met.

With a blinding flash of speed, Hux appeared near Snoke in a position complementary to Kylo's. Snoke had thought he’d been surprised at their ridiculous display of rebellion but that was eclipsed by General Hux igniting a slim golden lightsaber.

Still, he believed Hux would be the weaker of the two and Snoke swung a cleaving blow at Hux’s torso in the thought of being easily rid of the nuisance. The yellow blade intercepted his wide lightsaber and managed to halt its path. Hux’s unwavering willpower shone out of his green eyes and for the first time Snoke felt a frigid sliver of doubt. From the left Kylo darted in and used his lightsaber as a bludgeon, abandoning his earlier finesse to draw Snoke away from the General.

Snoke disengaged Hux in order to parry the blow from Kylo then quickly twisted to guard against whatever attack Hux was bound to attempt. He expected there to be a lightsaber to parry just off his right flank, but his saber met nothing but air.

Hux pushed himself backwards and out of the way using the Force the propel himself.  His lightsaber gleamed like a star as the polished hilt arced past Snoke and into Kylo's waiting hand. Foolish children, they might have given some challenge had they continued to work as a team. Snoke’s scarred face distorted into something that might have been a smile. Together they might have drawn this out, alone they would be easy to beat into ruin.

Snoke surged forward with a high overhand attack at Kylo who waited with his weight balanced on the balls of his feet. It gave him an eager appearance that helped to feed the anger that unfurled spidery and malevolent in Snoke.  Unlike Kylo, Snoke knew how to channel his aggression into the dark side to fuel his murderous rage. At the last possible moment Kylo twisted his blades to catch and hold Snoke's broader saber in place.

“Sadly, you have shown your hand. I hope you and your General are prepared for your destruction,” Snoke taunted, hoping to drag out some of Kylo's fury. The boy always became overly predictable when angry.

“Oh, no, Supreme Leader.  We have worked hard to surprise you,” Snoke heard the grin in Kylo's voice even through the distortion of the mask.  A gelid trickle of unease tripped through Snoke like a vagabond.

Kylo pulled backward so he dragged both his blades along Snoke's to make them spit sparks and howl with feedback. They shrieked out a crescendo that made the Supreme Leader want to flinch, the distortion ground painfully against his inner ear. Afterward, Snoke swore he heard mocking laughter.

He took a moment to study the strange guard position Kylo adopted after he pulled back, trying to extrapolate what attack Kylo expected to deflect.  Unable to guess Snoke dismissed it and spun his blade in a low arc in a bid to force Kylo to reveal his tactics.

Kylo only tightened his guard and deepened his stance. Just as Snoke's saber would have connected, overwhelming agony flooded his system. He barely managed to hold onto his lightsaber as Force lightning swept over him like a tidal wave.  It crashed through nerves set ablaze with torment as the electricity crackled over his skin and blinded him.  Imprinted on the back of his eyelids was the vision of the nacreous lightning as it streamed toward him from Hux’s fingertips.

Suddenly Kylo’s strange defense made sense - he had carefully positioned the lightsabers to deflect any stray lightning back toward Snoke.  It was impressive how in synch they were, how they placed aside ego and became one entity.  It was unheard of, an impossibility!

The second wave of lightning followed hard on the first, there was barely time for Snoke to prepare himself.  As the electricity enveloped him, Snoke fell to his knees when his muscles were unable to take the abuse and he buckled ungracefully.  Pain, fiery and fierce, swept through him from head to toe but the Supreme Leader categorically refused to show any more weakness than necessary.  Snoke knew if he held out through the lightning he would be able to regain the upper hand.

The incandescent energy dwindled which left only small aftershocks that caustically jolted through his system.  Snoke could feel Hux and Ren as they circled around him, like sharks scenting blood in the water and closing in for the kill. If he wanted a chance at an escape, he’d have to end this quickly.  Snoke gathered as much of the Force to him as he could to dissipate the remaining electricity and pushed himself upright, despite the betrayal of his body as it quivered and shook from the electrical impulses that still crackled through him.

Through will alone he managed to grapple himself into a standing position.  He struggled to bring the hilt of his lightsaber up when something whipped past his head, passing so close he could feel the breeze of it. He was forced to jerk to the side to avoid the glinting object and for one horrifying moment Snoke thought he would lose his balance, his stomach dropped out from under him until with more effort than should be required he steadied himself.

“Your cheap tricks won’t gain you the upper hand,” Snoke managed to snarl at Kylo with false bravado.

The Supreme Leader watched as Kylo brought his lightsaber up and tried shakily to move his own into a position to block.  His blade was extinguished, Snoke knew he must reignite it but his fine motor function still hadn't returned. Snoke couldn't escape the feeling that Kylo wasn't even looking at him and the pale mockery of being ignored made him want to lash out.  However, in his precarious position Snoke was forced to wait until one or both of them made a mistake he could exploit.

“But we’ve already won,” Hux’s voice replied from behind him.  Snoke wanted to refute the statement but before he could there was a burning sensation in his chest that radiated outward, that stole his breath.  That stole his life.

 

**…the creation…**

They withdrew separately from the _Finalizer_ , each giving an appropriate excuse and leaving on false flight plans.  Hux would never give up his discretion and neither one wanted Snoke to discover what they were up to. Not yet, anyway.

Being part of the First Order meant easy and reliable access to the crystals needed for lightsabers. They understood the risks they were taking and tried to plan for every contingency, more to settle Hux’s natural paranoia than because Kylo thought it necessary.  When they met again on a hidden moon, it was with certainty that they could construct their lightsabers in safety.

The work was arduous and unexpectedly tiring with several false starts as they tried to construct the lightsabers as two separate entities.  They wasted fruitless, frustrating days to mistakes and Force errors.

“You’re squandering valuable resources, try to remember that everything here is in finite supply,” Hux grumbled as yet another casing buckled under the strain.

Kylo glared hotly while letting the components fall seemingly forgotten to the tabletop.  Out of his peripheral vision he could see Hux rolling his eyes and sheer perversity had Kylo use the Force to flick a small stabilizing ring at Hux’s head.  With unhurried assurance Hux caught the band of metal and slipped it into his pocket in a silent rebuke.

“I have done this before,” Kylo reminded him waspishly.  “Anyway, it’s not like you’re helping.”

Hux gave a noncommittal hum that could have been in agreement or could have been mocking.  That Kylo couldn’t tell clued him in to the fact they’d been overlooking and he haltingly turned his head to stare at Hux.  When their eyes met, Hux lifted an eyebrow in question until the obvious answer unfurled between them.  Of course.  They needed to be working together.

With barely a thought they meshed their minds and sunk into a meditative trance.  What had been almost impossible alone became obtainable as they relied on the combined strengths of Hux’s precision and Kylo’s prior knowledge, even if his old lightsaber had been primitive he still had more practical experience.  He took the lead and Hux supported him in order to learn how to construct his own.

When Ren’s saber, a refined model of his old blade, was done and switched on for the first time the energy was pure and strong. It was still the color of old gunmetal but it no longer looked cobbled together, all the wires were safely tucked away beneath the aggressive casing making it look malevolently dangerous. Gone was the cracked crystal, replaced and renovated by focusing activators so now the cross hilt vented the energy properly and was effortless to brandish.  

They rested and then worked to create Hux’s. All they had learned with Kylo’s blade helped them to forge one for Hux that embodied the man’s elegance.  It needed sleek, smooth lines and a grace that would match its wielder. Kylo had thought it fitting to have the hilt be pale silver chased through with warm gold highlights that reflected Hux’s sophistication.  

Proudly Hux ignited his blade for the first time, its golden glow picking out the highlights in his hair and eyelashes.  The slightly curved handle was brightly polished and perfectly suited to his fighting style, yet Kylo would still be able to wield it confidently.

As Hux admired his lightsaber, Kylo ignited his own to run the tip playfully along the humming glow of Hux’s blade.  Their eyes caught and locked as pure joy stretched between them like sticky candy which unlocked their dormant inner children.  In the next moment the blades clashed together, half in frolic and half to test their quality.  They allowed themselves to be caught in playful combat that melted the stress from their weary bodies and minds.  Kylo couldn’t contain the burbling happiness that welled in him as Hux used the Force to perform intricate leaps and spins that imitated Kylo’s normal style during their mock battle.

When they tired of the cavorting with the new lightsabers Hux allowed himself to slump bonelessly on the ground, one arm outstretched in an obvious invitation to Kylo.  Internally Ren grumbled at being sprawled on the hard, dusty surface. It didn’t stop him from curling against Hux’s side with his hand placed in casual possession on Hux’s chest. Neither of them knew when it became second nature to realize that their hearts kept the same rhythm and time.

“It’s time to tell my father that we’re ready,” Hux told Ren as their breathing slowed to normal.  Kylo nodded in agreement.  He’d been thinking the exact same thing.

 

**...the aftermath…**

Hux eyed the tip of Kylo’s lightsaber as it hovered a hairsbreadth from his own chest.  His own blade he knew rested in a similar position near Kylo’s heart on the other side of the Supreme Leader.  The lightsabers had punched through the center of Snoke’s chest mere millimeters apart with such precision it was impossible to see the division between the blades.  

He lifted his gaze to look at Kylo and in one smooth movement they both wrenched their blades outward in opposite directions, effectively splitting the Supreme Leader until he dropped to the floor in two pieces.  Disbelief warred with ferocious joy in Hux at their victory.

“Shall we let the others in now?” Kylo asked unnecessarily and Hux could sense the vague hilarity in the other man.  Of course Ren would see the humor in this and just this once Hux found he couldn’t fault Kylo for it.

Hux simply nodded, there were necessary records to be made of Snoke’s death, proof that the Supreme Leader had fallen. His father needed to secure his own claim but now that they’d managed the impossible Hux found all he really wanted was a shower and a stiff drink.  He and Kylo had planned, had hoped that their combined power would be enough, yet both had been realistic enough to know that there was no guarantee that they would  both make it out alive.  The only thing they could be secure in was their bond, such a difference from what Hux had been raised to believe.

They exited as the troopers swarmed in to document the fall of the Supreme Leader.  Hux was undeniably grateful that Kylo was an excellent pilot so he wouldn’t have to deal with another person until he cleaned the gore and grime from himself.  Snoke’s death wasn’t real to him yet, it didn’t feel as if the long nightmare was over.  

Like an overgrown puppy, Kylo followed Hux to his quarters and silently watched as Hux stripped out of his blood splattered clothes.  Since they had begun this partnership Kylo had learned that there were times when Hux needed to be alone in his thoughts and did his best to give an illusion of privacy. By this time though Hux felt twitchy without the constant contact of Kylo in his mind and subtly drew Ren back into the sanctity of his thoughts.

With careful grace Hux wove his fingers with Kylo’s and just let himself breathe.  His toes curled against the chilly floor to help ground him, it served to aid him in the knowledge that this was real.  They were both here, whole and no longer trapped in service to a madman.

He headed toward the shower and pulled a strangely docile Ren in his wake. Hux only released his grip on Kylo to fiddle with the knobs until the water flowed how he liked it. They tumbled into the shower to scrub the blood from each other, both far too entwined in each other’s head to say anything.  

The hot water beat down on Hux’s shoulders and he twisted the lever to increase the temperature.  Steam billowed around them and made Kylo seem almost wraithlike as water beaded and glimmered in his dark hair and eyelashes.  Hux could see his own fair skin as it flushed bright red and he stepped forward to press himself against Kylo.

Without hesitation Kylo slipped his arms around Hux and they both shuddered at the feel of slick skin skimming over Hux’s torso.  Doing his best to keep their minds linked yet still marginally separate Hux let his head drift to the side to offer Kylo easier access to nuzzle at his neck.  It felt good to have Kylo suck bruisingly at the tender spot beneath his ear, it made Hux feel real.  One of them whined and Hux reached up to yank at Kylo’s hair, twisting his fingers in the wet strands.

Kylo took advantage of having Hux pliant in his arms to turn his General around and crowded against him until Hux leaned on the tiled wall of the shower.  One strong arm came up and braced around Hux’s chest, holding him in place while Kylo’s other hand slid downward to fondle Hux’s cock.  

“Hands on the wall, General.  Don’t move them,” Kylo warned with a pointed nip to Hux’s neck.  Compliantly Hux placed his hands against the still cool tile within Kylo’s line of sight and allowed all of his weight to momentarily fall forward.

Hux rocked himself backward just to feel Kylo’s hard form pressed against him, careful to keep just his fingertips in contact with the wall. He let his mind blank out as Kylo licked and sucked along his shoulder and the pleasure rushed through Hux unimpeded by thought or worry.  The sensation of Kylo’s large hand as it squeezed the head of his cock made Hux thrust and ache for more friction.  Just when Hux wanted to beg, Kylo let his hand slide loosely down to the base before he pumped in earnest.  

Involuntarily Hux’s head fell onto Kylo’s shoulder and he bucked backward to feel the hard press of Kylo’s erection against the small of his back.  Kylo groaned into his shoulder as he bit down expressly to feel Hux quiver before he pulled back slightly.  In a masterful display of his control of Force, Kylo used it to lash whip-like in a multitude of tiny blows against Hux’s back.  There was just enough bite as they landed to make Hux arch his spine and cry out.  Kylo added to the sensation by dragging his teeth across one of Hux’s sharp shoulder blades until Hux bucked helplessly in his grip.

Not to be outdone, Hux kept his hands splayed against the tile wall but he used the Force to wrap around Kylo’s hand that was languidly stroking his cock to set a faster pace. Hux pressed on Kylo’s hand so his grip would tighten and he hummed in approval.

“Mmmm, always have to be so bossy,” Kylo murmured and Hux could feel his smile.  

“Just how you like me,” Hux managed to gasp out as pleasure radiated through him.  

Kylo’s hand picked up speed as he rutted against Hux’s back while the water pounded against them both.  It only took a few more thrusts until the sensuality built to a crescendo that rippled outward until Hux came with a strangled moan.  His knees buckled but Hux trusted Kylo to keep them upright. The vague feeling of unreality spun away as the orgasm convulsed through Hux, followed by waves of lassitude that rippled over his body.  

As Hux worked to regain his balance, Kylo rocked and shuddered against him. Shortly, he cried out and Hux could feel Kylo spend against his back in an echo of his earlier orgasm. If he let it, the feedback would overwhelm him so Hux locked his knees and did his best enjoy the reflection but not succumb to it.

He could feel Kylo fingers swirling his own come over Hux’s back.  Hux gave an ironic smile, he was accused of being bossy but Kylo was the proprietary one. Hux twisted so he could capture Kylo’s mouth, the kiss was graceless and sloppy yet still perfect.  

 

**...the beginning…**

As Brendol Hux, impending new Imperator of the First Order, descended from his shuttle he noted the compliment of stormtroopers gathered as an honor guard. They stood in gleaming white and in perfect formation, each saluting as he passed by on his way to his son and Kylo Ren.  Brendol approached the man he was here to see and ran one hand down the front of his military dress uniform to smooth and subtly adjust it.  Hux’s father wasn’t so gauche as to don the robes of an Emperor just yet; first he must consolidate his empire.

Brendol was no longer in the prime of his youth.  There was a more grey than copper color to his hair, more wrinkles around his blue eyes and hollow cheeks, but Hux’s father was still fit and hale at his age. Still, he was more than capable of consolidating a fractured galaxy and ruling over it.  He knew he didn’t look like a man who bore the weight of an incipient empire on shoulders that were still straight and strong.

Brendol’s eyes narrowed slightly as he noticed how close Ren stood to his son, their hips almost touching. Hux should move away, put the proper amount of distance between them and not be overshadowed by the Knight. It was hard to be completely disapproving since they had managed to kill Snoke.  How many others had failed at that endeavor?  Brendol hadn't been sure it could be done and in his heart of hearts he had mourned his son as lost. Yet here Hux stood. Triumphant.

Hux would never be able to hide his Force abilities again, just as it was obvious that his petty rivalry with Ren was long dead. As Brendol watched his son shifted slightly to lean against Kylo, Hux’s dark uniform blended into the black of Kylo’s robes making it hard to distinguish one man from the other. Brendol understood the unspoken message - Hux would refuse to be parted from Ren. There were times Brendol was forced to regret that his son had inherited his father’s innate stubbornness.

“Father,” Hux greeted him with a slight inclination of his head.  Brendol’s eyes flicked over his son then fixed pointedly on Kylo.

“I see you have tamed Snoke’s watchdog,” Brendol said.  It almost sounded like a question, it almost didn't sound like an insult. Hux remained relaxed at the implication though, he'd long since stopped expecting his father’s outward praise. It made Brendol inordinately proud that his son was his own man, one willing to adhere to the decisions he made.

“I never belonged to Snoke,” Kylo answered with bared teeth.  He’d stopped wearing the helmet since Snoke’s death and Brendol pondered if that was his son’s influence.  Perhaps it was simply Kylo’s way to divest himself of his last link to Snoke and servitude.

“My mistake, then,” Hux’s father offered by way of apology. Kylo and Hux dipped their heads in acknowledgment with eerie synchronicity. Brendol knew then, as a quiet uncertainty curdled within him, that his son and Kylo were more than conspirators.

“As you are aware, we succeeded in our mission to dispatch Snoke,” Hux interrupted to regain his father’s attention.  “I trust that you have been able to secure your position politically?”

“All is well, my boy.  You’ve done your part masterfully and I will do mine to present you with a united Empire.  It will be the last thing I give into your keeping,” Brendol told him.  Kylo draped an arm around Hux’s waist and leaned to rest his pointed chin upon Hux’s shoulder. Surely not… would his son insist on sharing the throne with this creature?

“To us, father.”

“We’re a matched set,” Kylo said at the same time and they gave identical unapologetic thin-lipped smiles to Brendol Hux. A wave of lightheadedness passed through him in a warm flood as Brendol stared at these seeming strangers.  

He couldn’t deny that there was trepidation mixed with some disgust at the idea. Ren was not what Brendol would have chosen for his son or for a fledgling Empire. Politically it could be useful to have his boy bound to General Organa’s son, if she would still acknowledge what her child had become.  Ren could be advantageous but the danger he presented might not be worth the risk.  

However, Brendol thought it a foolish emotional investment on his son’s part. Ren was notoriously unstable and would ultimately betray him.  Perhaps he was wrong, but Brendol doubted it - he was rarely wrong.  

Still, Snoke had fatally underestimated these two because he had been unable to accept that these men were more than they appeared, their unlikely partnership had transformed them in the crucible of the Force.  Brendol wouldn’t make the same mistake.  

When the elder Hux first realized his child could wield the Force it had been a panicked blow to both his pride and his Imperial aspirations. Once Hux proved his unwavering loyalty to his father’s vision those early fears had been assuredly laid to rest.  Brendol had been secure that his son would follow where his father’s ambition led him and groomed Hux appropriately.

Later, it had galled Brendol to think that there might come a point where they might diverge in their concept for the galaxy, but he had admitted that the Force might offer his son a broader view than what Brendol was capable. He had always known that he couldn't live his son’s life for him, all Brendol could do was trust that he'd raised the boy right and hope that Hux’s decisions wouldn't ruin what they tried to build.

All of that settled around him in a swirl of old hopes and new fears. He watched with hawk-like clarity as his boy place a gloved hand over the one Kylo had wrapped possessively around Hux’s hip. His son, his sole heir, had made his choice no matter what his father might want.  This was how it was with children, they had to grow and stretch their wings as they made their own way in the world.

“For you both, then,” Brendol acceded.


End file.
